If He Comes To New York
by SilverThornFeather
Summary: Emma Pillsbury. She's smart, pretty, and hopelessly in love with a man she met in a coffee shop. As a walk along the River becomes date one, she finds herself on a difficult road. Torn between her under-lying love for Will and her dreams of being a Broadway Star, will Emma learn to trust her heart - No matter where it takes her? (A/U Wemma Story.)


_**A/N**_: Howdy E'rybody!

Ok, enough with the western! HELLO MY LOVELIES! Welcome to my newest story "If He Comes To New York". Now many of you who know me well already know that I am USELESS with updates, something that I am trying to work on, and so some of you are probably thinking "WHAT'S SHE DOING UPLOADING ANOTHER MULTI-CHAP? SHE HASN'T FINISHED THE LAST ONE" The answer to that is my friends, is that i haven't been able to get this silly story out of my head. So, here it is!

Hope you all enjoy the ride,

and I'll see you all VERY soon(ish!)

DFTBA,

Shancy! xx

* * *

We used to meet there, every saturday, 10 o'clock sharp. The waiters and waitresses knew us by name, so our table was always reserved. We'd order the same drinks, me a double shot expresso and him a latte, and the same cake, Carrot.

We'd met there, I was working on a project for school and fancied some peace and time alone from my parents at home. So I popped to the cafe on the corner, "Sunset Boulevard" that was it's name, it was probably once a rather good mock up of an American diner, but the decor needed serious updating and the posters on the wall were beginning to grey. though they did offer free wifi, and did great coffee so it was a natural choice for a young student such as myself.

I'd ordered a drink from the waitress, Maxine, whose name I have come to know well these last 3 years, and sat down at the table by the window, armed with a notebook, a pencil and my laptop. I was supposed to write an essay on the works of Austen, though all I could seem to think about was my friend Patricks ball on the 26th and the elegant detail of the gowns in Austens novels seemed only to add to my procrastinaton.

Patrick, lived in a small town due east of Lima, though his house was particularly large. It housed a ballroom, dining room and at least six bedrooms all of which were owned by his family. It was tradition that he should hold a grand party in the summer of each year and appropriate attire was customary in accordance with the theme. Mascarade ball, that was the theme that year, flowy dresses and eloquent masks, I had to admit it was a wonderful theme, though I was somewhat concerned about the amount of people that I was to dine with. I slipped out of my revive, and turned my face from the window back onto the screen.

Maxine brought the coffee over, I said a quick thank you and reached into my bag that was resting beside me and brought out my purse. Though when I tried to slip a five dollar bill into her hands, she balled her fingers into a fist.

"No need, you've already paid" she said, she spoke with an accent typical of London, and if I'd paid more attention to her, I may have noticed the pink smirk she was displaying.

"Excuse me?" I replied quizzically, She cocked her head to the side and nudged her thumb in the direction of another table. "You've already paid ma'am" she winked. I was thoroughly confused. At the table she was gesturing to there sat a man, alone, seeminly engrossed in his paper.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what's going on" I laughed breathlessly.

At that point, the man from the other table stood and approached "It's alright Max, I'll take it from here" he said, then turning to face me "Is this seat taken?" motioning to the empty seat of the booth opposite me. I was taken aback at this "Um sure, I mean no" I said in a fluster, smoothing out my skirt and shuffling the papers on my desk. "Guess it is now" He said with a smile, I rolled my eyes and then gave him the once over. He was tall and lean with a goofy smile and brown hair crowned around his head in curls. "Will" he said offering his hand with a polite smile.

"Emma" I replied shaking his hand slowly,unsure of what to make of this man sitting opposite me.

"You come here often?" said Will, interlocking his fingers and placing his hands on the table.

"Sometimes, if I need to get work done or just need a break or a coffee. You didn't have to do that you know?" I said shyly.

"Do what?" he said, one eyebrow raised mock quizically .

"Buy my coffee. You shouldn't have really" I said

"But I wanted to, I mean, it's not everyday you come across a lone woman, unspoken for, sitting alone at a coffee shop is it? That is provided you are unspoken for, though I can't see why you should be, I mean you're beautiful" He stated calmly.

"I'm unspoken for alright" I said "and thanks, for the coffee, and the compliments" I smiled, and judging from the heat I could feel in my cheeks, I was blushing.

"Well, in that case I intend to spend every moment with you whilst I can, before someone comes to steal you off of me!" he grinned.

"Feel free, it's not like I'm even getting this essay in on time anyway" I replied smiling in return.

We hit it off immediately, chatting and bickering (and, clichied though it may be,) as if we'd know each other for years.

As it turns out, we were both aspiring actors and both aiming for similar scholarships

"Why don't we go for a walk along the river? I'll drive you to your place to drop off your things if you want" Will said standing up and offering me his arm.

"Oh, um," I said, panicking slightly at the thought of getting into a strangers car, no matter how charming he was.

"I understand" he said simply, returning to his seat "you're not one for jumping into any old persons car eh?"

"Not really no" I said, tucking a stray strand of hair away from my face.

"That's alright" he said, then paused. Grabbing a napkin from the trolley behind him he began scribbling with one of my biros. Thomas handed it back to me along with the napkin, I picked it up gingerly and had to bite back a grin as i caught sight of his phone number scrawled across the red tissue. I blinked at him in surprise whilst a wide grin broke across his features. "I'll meet you at 12 by the Water House, you know, the resturant? floating one?" he said gazing at me intently.

"My friends go there a lot, though I'm not much of a drinker" I replied returning his affectionate stare.

"So you'll go with me? For a walk that is?" he asked again, fidgeting about on his stool, adorably uncomfortable now, as if he was afraid I was going to refuse.

"Sure"

"What was the harm in that?" I thought to myself, "he's a charmer alright!"

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, jolting me out of my thoughts, though that was probably for the best.

"Call me if you get held up, you have my mumber" he smirked a little at that, and stood once more. I packed up my things, and caught sight of Maxine, who winked and gave me the thumbs up as I walked past. I shook my head at her with a blush and took the arm Will was offering.

We walked a little way, past a little row of shops that, just like "Sunset Boulevard" really needed a paint job and a young mother pushing a baby in a pram. We stopped just next to a public mail box, still arm in arm. "This is where I turn" I said simply, retracting my arm from his comfortable embrace, feeling bereft of its warmth almost immediately. "Oh, well I guess I'll see you soon, Mi'Lady" he said placing a chaste kiss to my temple, and turned on his heel, heading towards a blue ford escort.

I stood there a long time after he'd left. Staring into the direction he'd driven into. Will Schuster. My own tall dark handsome stranger. He'd wafted into my life like a summers breeze and I was the trees. With branches for legs, quivering as he swirled around me.


End file.
